


20, 19, 18

by chameleonmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this in like 20 minutes im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was probably deafened by the sound of Michael’s beating heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20, 19, 18

**Author's Note:**

> for becci

Michael stopped questioning it the fourth time it happened. Luke had shown up on his front step with puffy eyes and a broken smile. Michael had let him in but it took him a while to figure out that Luke didn’t want to talk about it. He just needed Michael’s company. So Michael gave it to him.

It happened at least once a week, though there wasn’t any pattern to it. Michael’s mom had joked about Luke moving in, but he could tell she was serious. They were both worried. They didn’t say anything though. The first few times Luke had shown up and they had pressured him lay heavy on their mind and sewed their mouths shuts.

Michael had prodded and Karen had practically harassed Luke with the offer of tea. Luke had ended up locked in Michael’s bathroom for three hours. Apparently the Clifford’s aren’t fast learners, since this happened three times. Eventually, Michael just let Luke in without a word, and they hung out as if nothing was wrong.

They played FIFA and Michael always let Luke win, but not in a totally obvious way. A couple times, they experimented in the kitchen. Sometimes they dyed Michael’s hair. Most of the time, though, they just laid on Michael’s bed and talked about anything and everything except that very specific topic.

Now was one of those times. Michael had lost track of the time a while ago and was very aware of the head on his chest. He carefully kept his breathing steady and threaded his fingers through Luke’s hair.

Luke had been fine at school that day. They had passed each other in the hallways and the smile Luke shot Michael every time had left Michael breathless. Luke was so beautiful and he didn’t even know it. They had passed notes in English, like usual, and Luke had cracked the normal jokes. When Ashton and Calum had met up with them after school at the park, Luke had been so alive, flying like an angel on the swing set.

It was 1 am when Luke had turned up that night. Michael knew this because he had just been trying to work out if he had enough time to finish his essay for Science or if it was best to leave it. It was the latest Luke had ever shown up, but they both knew none of the Clifford’s would care.

Michael had opened the door and Luke had rushed into his arms like a hurricane, shaking. They had stood like that for what felt like an eternity and Michael had felt like the world was shattering. After a lot of soothing and gentle pulling, the boys had stumbled to Michael’s room and collapsed on top of Michael’s bed. Neither of them said anything.

Luke’s hair felt so soft between his fingers. He found himself thinking it was the happiest thing about Luke and his fingers stilled almost instantly. Luke let out a soft groan at the loss of movement. Michael bit his lip and snuggled down so that Luke’s head was in the crook of his neck.

From this angle, Michael could see Luke’s eyelids fluttering frantically and his little button nose. Michael wanted to kiss that nose and tell Luke it would be okay. He kind of wanted to kiss every part of Luke to make it okay. Michael didn’t even realize he was acting on this thought before he was halfway there.

He felt his lips press softly against Luke’s eyelid but it felt like a stranger had done it. Michael had never acted out on his more-than-bromance thoughts about Luke before, so why now? Too late to back out now. Michael kissed Luke’s other eyelid so fleetingly he wasn’t sure he had even touched it.

Luke was painfully frozen on top of Michael. He hadn’t opened his eyes. Michael leant away, letting his head hit his pillow. He had fucked everything up. Luke didn’t need that crap with whatever he was going through. Michael willed himself to stay still.

Michael tried his best to calm down, tell himself it was okay, Luke would totally accept it to be an act of comfort. Eventually, Michael found himself counting down.

_twenty_

_nineteen_

_eighteen_

Michael wasn’t breathing.

_seventeen_

_sixteen_

_fifteen_

He kinda thinks he might be in love with Luke.

_fourteen_

_thirteen_

_twelve_

Michael peeked through his left eye but his eyelashes were blocking his view.

_eleven_

_ten_

_nine_

Luke still hadn’t moved.

_eight_

_seven_

_six_

Luke was probably deafened by the sound of Michael’s beating heart.

_ five _

_four_

_three_

Michael squinted with both eyes. Luke was staring at him, blue eyes wide.

_two_

Blue, blue eyes.

_one_

“Michael.” It was the first audible thing Luke had said all night.  
“Yeah?” Michael replied stiffly.  
“I’m sorry,” Luke said. Michael didn’t know what for. He said so.

“For being so depressing and making you lose sleep and always turning up at your house with no warning and for wanting to kiss you and for making you always look so sad. I hate that I make you sad. Please don’t be sad because of me. You deserve to be happy. I’m sorry,” Luke said with one breath. Luke was lucky to have one breath. Michael didn’t have any. Had Luke said he wanted to kiss him? Yeah, Luke had definitely said he wanted to kiss Michael.

“Why haven’t you ever run away?” Michael heard himself asking, even though he had been thinking something totally different. Something more along the lines of ‘kiss me. I dare you’

Luke didn’t answer. Michael didn’t prod.

After a while, Michael felt Luke’s arm go around his waist and hug him tightly. Michael smiled and closed his eyes, as content as humanly possible. He wasn’t asleep, but was past the point of ability to reply when Luke spoke.

“Because it’s you I want to run away to.”

 


End file.
